Bruno Bucciarati
Bruno Buccellati= |-|Sticky Fingers= Summary Bruno Buccellati is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He joins the gang Passione in his youth for his dying father's safety, and later becomes the officer of his own sub-gang. After the death of Polpo at the hands of Giorno Giovanna, he becomes a Capo tasked with a week-long mission of protecting Trish Una and sending her to the Boss. After discovering the Boss' true intentions, he betrays the gang and goes on a new mission to assassinate the Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. High 8-C with Sticky Fingers Name: Bruno Buccellati Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human stats due to being a Stand User, Sticky Fingers gives Bruno the ability to open zippers in almost anything solid and let him enter a pocket dimension of an unknown level. Attack Potency: Street level (Is a Stand User). Large Building level with Sticky Fingers (Had damaged King Crimson), his zippers ignore durability Speed: Supersonic '''(Chased with and can run alongside Guido Mista) with '''Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Sticky Fingers''' '(Caught up and attacked King Crimson.) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown' Striking Strength: Street Class. Large Building Class 'with Sticky Fingers 'Durability: Large Building level (Survived two fatal blows from King Crimson). Large Building level 'with Sticky Fingers. 'Stamina: Above Peak Human (Survived and could still move after an open chest wound and a cut through his shoulderblade down to this chest) Range: 2 Meters with Sticky Fingers, longer with zipper manipulation Standard Equipment: Sticky Fingers Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Sticky Fingers will reflect back onto Bruno. Bruno can only activate his ability by direct contact. Unzipping himself can be fatal if it disconnects him from his heart. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sticky Fingers': Sticky Fingers is a large, blue-and-white humanoid Stand with zipper themed decor on various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its zipper-based abilities. **'Zippers: '''Anything Bruno or Sticky Fingers touches can add a zipper onto that object. From that point, Bruno can then zip and unzip that object to any extreme to the point of detaching, reattaching, or closing off pieces of one object. If Bruno unzips a solid object, it also equally unzips the opposite side of it, such as a wall or a body. If a living person or object is unzipped, Bruno can freely damage them from the inside if he wishes. If said living person or object is detached, any damage or pain taken by the original source will reflect back onto them as if they were still connected. **'Unknown Dimension:' Sometimes, when Bruno unzips a surface, it will lead to a dark, unknown area. Bruno states that he does not know where this is or where it leads to, but it can be used as a hiding spot or a gateway to other areas. Others '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Undead Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8